


I'm a Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Fem!Wally, Other, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kid Flash feels like she's not being treated like a girl, so the other original sidekicks take it upon themselves to make her feel more feminine.





	I'm a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't written in a while so I'm probably really rusty. Don't hate me for my bad writing.

{Ally's POV}

I stared at my homework, frustrated like no other. The thing had to be 8 pages long, and Mr. Lee expects us to finish it in TWO DAYS?! Like what the hecccckkkk?

"Hey, Als?" I heard Uncle B call my name from downstairs. Grunting, I made my way down to see what he needed me for. 

"Yes, my dear uncle?" I asked in a sweet singsong voice. He just snorted.

"It's time for dinner, weirdo," he smirked, walking into the kitchen. I trailed behind him, licking my lips at the smell of Aunt Iris' magical meatloaf. Gosh, I loved her cooking. No, seriously, someone should warn my future husband... or wife (hey, who knows, anything can happen in the life of Ally West) that I might end up ditching them for one of Aunt Iris' special recipes

...Next Day...

I rushed out of the school building and went straight for a Zeta teleporter. Roy was visiting today, and I couldn't wait to see him. It has been forever since he last came, and I missed him.

I zipped in and hopped on the couch right next to my best friend. "Hey Rob," I greeted. He smiled brightly.

"Hiya dude," he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

" It's dudet, thank you very much," I said, flicking his forehead. He frowned, trying to look upset. Sticking my tongue out, I made my way to the kitchen for a snack.

I grabbed an unopened bag of marshmallows and walked my way back to the couch, where I found the Zatara girl sitting next to Rob. 

I don't know what it is, but there's something about the new girl that makes me want to shove my hand through her chest and squash that pretty little heart of hers.

Then again, I felt that way about Arty when she was new too, so maybe I just don't like the newcomers. Eh, I'll get to know her sooner or later, and we'll probably be friends... as long as she keeps her hands off of MY best friend.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, trying my best to sound perky.

"Hi, KF!" Zatana piped. I tried not to strangle her then and there. That was ROBIN'S nickname for me NOT HERS. I looked over at Robin who was pouting.

"Heyyyyy only I can call her that!" He whined, making me smile. Zatana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay fine," she giggled, going back to watching TV and leaning into Rob. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying anything. 

Just to clear any suspicions, NO I don't have a crush on Robin. I just don't want him to get a girlfriend because that means less ME TIME. Yes, I admit I'm an attention whore, but come onnnnn Dick is my ONLY civies friend. Well, besides Roy, but he hardly hangs out with us. 

I'm sorry if it makes me a bad person, but I will not allow my poor, innocent little birdie get swept away by some "magician" girl. I mean, even her super power is to fool people with her little "magic" which, by the way, ISN'T EVEN REAL.

I walked over and plopped on the other side of Rob and opened my bag of marshmallows. Right as they opened, Robin stuck his hand in and grabbed a few. I slapped his hand away then hit him in the head.

"My food! Aren't you on a diet anyway?" I yelled at him.

"Hey, what the Bat don't know won't hurt him," he smirked and reached back in the bag. I sighed and let him steal my snack.

"Can I have some?" Zatana asked sweetly.

"Nah, I'm good thanks for the offer," I grunted. She looked disappointed, but I didn't care. Rob elbowed me in the ribs and gave some to Zatana. I growled, but before I could say anything the Zeta tube announced the rest of the team.

Artemis and M'Gann walked past quickly, whispering about something. I frowned, sorta wishing I could be a part of their conversation.

Zatana got up and skipped over to them, joining in on their whispering and giggling. I sighed and looked at my watch. 

4:06

Roy said he'd be here at 4:20. Ugh, 14 more minutes.

"14 minutes is too loonngggg," I sighed dramatically and leaned on Robin's shoulder. He snorted and pushed me off of him.

"I'm sure you'll survive 14 minutes, Kid Flash," came Kaldur's voice behind me. 

"I'm not so sure, Kal," I replied. Superboy chuckled and sat down on the other couch. I looked around for the girls, but they weren't in the room. 

"Hey, where'd Arty, Megan, and the other one go?" I asked. The boys all shrugged.

"Probably doing their weird girl stuff or something. Who cares?" Robin replied mindlessly. I frowned and nodded, looking down and biting my lip. I guess I was a bit disappointed.

"Don't look so glum, Allace. It's much more fun out here," I heard someone say from behind me. 

"Roy!" I yelled, spinning around and wrapping him into a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Hey Royboy," Robin greeted, patting the archer on the shoulder. 

"Hey, guys. How ya been?" Roy asked, realeasing me from the hug. Rob and I both shrugged in response.

"Very well. And you, my friend?" Kaldur replied. 

"Good to hear! Ive been doing pretty good too," Roy replied, pausing, "where are the girls?"

I cleared my throat loudly and pointed to myself, "well I don't know if you noticed, but there's one right here."

"Pft you don't count," Robin teased. I frowned.

"Oh," I sighed, plopping back down on the couch. I know they were messing around, but sometimes it would be nice to be treated like a girl. Right?

"Awe I was kidding, KF," Rob whined as he leaned over me. I nodded and turned my head away.

"Yeah, okay."

"She won't believe meeeee," he whined again to Roy and Kaldur. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Perk up, kid. Let's go do something fun," he suggested. I nodded and got up, following him to the Zeta beam with Rob, Kal and Connor behind us.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this story or not. I just want to know if its good enough to continue? Soooo Comment? Please?


End file.
